Samantha
Samantha is a guard at Majlinka transit camp and a former member of the Animalian Junta. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Snow Leopard and is one of many Snow Leopards in the Junta including Abigail and Melissa at Trebdanek and also like other members of the Junta follows the tradition that female members of the Junta except Hannah, Maya, Melanie and Lucy are big cats and males are wild dogs except Siad as females are lionesses, leopards, snow leopards, cheetahs, servals, pumas and lynx's whilst males are wolves, hyenas, coyotes, jackals and African Wild Dogs. Like other females at Majlinka Samantha wears a white blouse, a blue knee length skirt, a blue jacket, standard colored tights and high heels. Personality Samantha shares the common thought that the members of the Junta have been betrayed by the entire anthro world and that their actions are justifiable and revenge and like a friend of hers Heather Samantha likes singing and dancing where she is shown to be very energetic. But behind her energetic character Samantha is in fact a fierce fighter and shown to be one of the Junta members to be destroying Animalia's symbols and smashing up shops and arson attacks. Her aggression also makes her a very firm character as Samantha stands very firmly and like a lot of many other females in the Junta she is not without cruelty and often likes to show off to male members of the Junta. Unlike most members Samantha believes beauty comes natural often causing conflict with her and members who often like to go bare chested which causes even more conflict when she says "Prisoners do not deserve to see a woman's body". She and Heather also like to patronize and degrade their prisoners and not only does Samantha like singing and dancing but she also likes to imitate the prisoner's voice that she and Heather keep for themselves but unlike most female members (not that all the female members are bad at imitating prisoner's voices) she's actually good at it. Role During the Junta years Samantha serves at Majlinka transit camp and alongside other female members who would later serve at the transit camp participates in the Night of the Scavengers. For six years she and Heather serve at Majlinka and are also involved in punishing Tamara for supposed treason. At first Samantha refuses to co-operate but is pressured by Heather to do so and the leopards strip Tamara to her tights and make her take off her shoes, sit her on the floor, gag her and tie her up but not before Samantha forces water down her throat. Unknown to her though Samantha manages to stand up to the one she respected for the time the Junta was in power and instead stays with the leopard. She also tells Heather "If that's what you're going to do to a leopard then you'll have to do that to a snow leopard" which is what her friend does and Samantha is stripped to her tights, takes off her shoes and is tied up by Heather but Heather's friendship with Samantha gets the better of her and she refuses to do what her friend did to Tamara and leaves the leopardesses alone for the duration of the dictatorship. After the Junta years Samantha is found by Lydia where she is freed and ordered to re-dress. Whilst Tamara is led away by Tanya Lydia takes Samantha away in handcuffs to the Animalian Tribunal where she is found guilty of her role in the Night of the Thieves and sentenced to 15 years behind bars for her crimes. She is released with five years left of her sentence for good behavior. Today she lives in Animalia. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Criminals Category:Villains